I have to have her pt 2
by htfflakyfan
Summary: Part two of "I have to have her (in "my stories") Back from Unova after three years; Gary has come to realize that everything he's held dear has been taken form him; his total fame, title as champ, and girlfriend, by his best friend Ash. Can he stop Misty before she marries Ash, or will he be left to suffer forever? EgoShipping vs. Pokeshipping


_**AN: Hey guys, Welcome to part 2 of "I have to have her!" So if you didn't read the first part yet; I highly recommend you start there first, it's in my stories still! But if you aren't going too, it's okay; I mean, it's not like I'm your mommy or anything.**_

_**Well enjoy chapter one please!**_

Gary plopped onto his old mattress at his sister's and his house. He examined his old room with apathy; nothing he was feeling could be pinpointed with any descriptive word; Hurt, shocked, betrayed, foolish, they all clouded his mind, not allowing the slightest bit of comfort or protection from them.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet; flipping it open, he stared at the picture of Misty and himself on his birthday.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his chestnut hair and felt two tears slide down his face.

"Gary, can I come in?" The soft-spoken voice of his sister called out while knocking on his bedroom door.

"Come on in." he replied.

His sister opened the door and walked inside his room cautiously," So I guess you found out, huh?"

Gary looked up at her," How could they do this to me; especially her! She knew it wasn't my fault Dawn stuck her tongue down my throat, she could've made up her mind earlier!

Daisy smiled sadly," Sometimes Gary, we all need to be reminded of what we wanted all along; Misty did always Ash, maybe it happened for the best."

Gary punched the wall, leaving a small crack in the dry wall and his sister to be frightened.

"Gary…!" She gasped.

"I can't take that Sis! Ash chose Dawn over her; her Daisy! The most beautiful, funny, nice, loving person in the whole world! And now, I pay for two jealous whores while he get's everything, my fame, my girl, my title! It's damn-near impossible to fix the anger I have for him."

"Gary, I know you're upset, and you have every right to be, but what if, now stay with me here; couldn't you just make Misty realize that she's still in love with you?"

Gary's eyes lit up as he sat up," Sis, that's it! Who knew you, the goody-two shoes had it in er'!" He said while hugging her.

Daisy laughed and crossed her arms," heehee, oh brother; there's a whole nother' side of Daisy Oak that's better kept away."

Gary shuddered just before standing up," Well I'm goin' in the living room now." He said while disappearing.

Daisy smiled and laughed," Oh dear baby bro, Misty wasn't the only one who dressed up as Mrs. Claus and handcuffed her boyfriend to the bed."

_**At the National Champion's Banquet; after party…**_

Ash held Misty by the waist as he chattered along with some other guests. Misty giggled along uncomfortably with the conversation as she wished she could have gone to visit Gary. Ash had said they would visit him tomorrow, but it was too long, she dyed to be in his loving embrace, to see his bright green eyes crackle as he laughed at one of her corny jokes, to be kissed by his lips once more; no! She gave that up long ago, Ash was her boyfriend now! He stayed in Kanto just for her, Gary left because he couldn't stand their break up. Ash was all she needed now.

"Hey Misty, tell them all about how we met!' Ash ushered.

Misty smiled," Ha, oh boy; well this kid stole my bike to take his Pikachu to the Pokemon center, and you know what ends up happening to it? It gets scorched by Pikachu's thunderbolt!"

The crowd laughed at Misty's story while she faked a smile; dinner parties were boring and stuffy. Just like her stupid fancy dress, they were uncomfortable, didn't allow for much breathing room, and were annoying!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud slam and someone, tall and shrouded by a black cloak strode inside, unannounced, but completely noticed. Misty broke free from Ash's grip and stared at the figure; she knew only one person who strode like that; who loved making a dramatic entrance.

"So, you guys didn't invite me? Isn't that rather rude, I was the formal Kanto champion until my sudden leave." Gary Shouted while removing the cloak. Everyone gasped and gawked as he made his way to Ash and his Fiancé, Misty.

Ash smiled while Misty gaped at his presence, he was much taller, almost a foot taller than Misty, His hair grew out slightly, but the same chestnut spikes remained gracefully, but in his white t-shirt, you could tell his muscles had become more toned, and his skin had become a more natural tan color. Misty fought back the urge to rip off his shirt and make out with him, but couldn't fight back to blush.

"Hey Gary, it's nice to see you again; boy you looked great!" Ash exclaimed.

A crowd of girls swooned in response while Gary smirked," Oh well, you know I had plenty of time for self-reflection while I was gone, so anyway; I hear you two are tying the knot; lucky ducks eh?"

Ash wrapped an arm around Misty's shoulders while Misty nodded uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well he was there and we had found there was still a…"

"A loving bond! Leaving Kanto was th best thing you did for us Gare!' Ash interrupted.

Gary chuckled, but Misty knew he wanted to scream.

"I always figured she'd be suited out if I left the picture."

The crowd fell silent again, and the earlier tension had become denser.

"Well what do you want Gary, are you here to talk to Misty?" Ash asked to break the awkward silence.

Misty avoided Gary's hurtful gaze while Gary smiled," If it's not too much trouble, I was hoping I could take her out for some coffee and catch up; you know, nothing sexual, just friendly chatting. I'll bring her home after you're finished here."

Ash beamed," I'd be honored pal! Have fun Misty."

Misty smiled nervously and allowed Gary to lead her outside to his car. Once they were inside, she turned to Gary.

"Okay, where are we really going?"

Gary looked at her blankly," What are talking about?"

"Gary, I know you; and I know you wouldn't take me out for coffee because A), you know I hate coffee, and B), you know I hate going in casual public places dressed up like this!"

Gary smiled but didn't turn to Misty," Well ya got me Red; and here I thought Ash had clouded your memory of what we had."

"Don't talk about Ash like that!"

"Oh forgive me; I should be totally nice to the guy who stole my title, reputation and girlfriend."

Misty huffed, "You're unbelievable! What you thought everyone would wait for you to grow up and come back home; sorry Gary, but the world doesn't revolve around you!"

Gary stopped the car and turned to Misty," Maybe not, but you were my _world_!"

Misty bit her bottom lip and looked away," I'm sorry."

Gary stared at her in disbelief and then snorted," Oh okay, I get it. Well now that I know what's left; let's get this catch up date over with. I wouldn't want to keep you from your prince charming." Gary said while driving back onto the road and highway.

It took a very long time of hurtful silence before Misty opened her mouth," You look really good Gary…" she said softly.

Gary didn't smile," Thanks; it was for you. Shoulda' known that you'd be swept off of your feet; especially how things ended. I don't quite know why I thought we'd last to begin with. Guess it was all for nothing."

"That's not true Gary!" Misty blurted out.

Gary looked at her peculiarly," What's not true?"

Misty covered her mouth and flushed," N-nothing…!"

"Red, I can read you like a book, remember? Now tell good ol' Gare Bear what's wrong." He teased.

"It's just…- I- it wasn't all for nothing Gary! I- I wanted…" Misty trailed off.

"Wanted a piece of my hot body?" Gary gushed.

Misty slapped him on the arm," Oh shut up!"

Gary smirked," You didn't deny it."

Misty rolled her eyes," Get a grip, I'm over you."

"Your words say that, but your body language doesn't."

"And just how do you know what my body language says, huh bub?"

"Well, for one, your jaw was practically touching the ground when I revealed myself; and then I saw you give me the up down. Not to mention, when I came up to you and your macho man, I saw you restrain hand movement." Gary explained.

Misty flushed," Well- I, uh- SHUT UP!"

Gary shook his head and continued t focus on the highway," It's a whole lot funnier to tease you now that we're no longer a thing."

"Well tease all you want; Ash is smart, strong, and a highly skilled Pokemon trainer."

Gary snorted," Ha, look Doll, I grew up with the kid; so by law and common sense, I know him way more than you. Smart? We he's not an idiot, but he isn't a scholar either; Strong? Maybe by heart and will, but the kid can barely bench 60 pounds! Highly skilled Pokemon trainer? He barely has most of Kanto's Pokemon. I'd consider him more of a Pokemon adventurer. He sees, catches what he can, and then leaves for a new journey. But don't get me wrong, besides taking everything dear to me, I love the knuckle head to death; he's almost like a dumb young brother to me."

Misty snarled," A little jealous are you? You know nothing about him!"

"Misty, I don't mean to get cocky and arrogant, but I have nothing to be jealous about! By fact, and I don't much care for your opinion while it's out there, I have literally achieved all of those things, I graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA, I can lift three times my actual weight, plus I am very strong willed and strong at heart, and finally, drum roll please, I have caught over 300 kinds of Pokemon from all over the globe. Whether you like it or not, I am everything he's not."

It was Misty's time to snort," Okay Mr. Egocentric, you are the man of all men."

"Well I wouldn't go that far; just consider me, the poster boy for what a _real _man is."

"Just shut up and take me to wherever it is we're going." Misty grumbled.

"Well excuuuse me Princess."

"Drive!" Misty spat.

Gary chuckled and continued off to the place where they shared their first romantic moment. Of course, since it was hidden in a grotto near the lake, they had to pull up next to the lake. When Misty finally realized where they were at, she gasped and covered her hands with her mouth

"Gary, not here, no; not NOW!" Misty cried while jumping out of the car.

Gary got our quickly and reached towards her," Misty don't you're wearing heels you could-"

"OW!" Misty shrieked in pain as one of her ankles twisted up and caused her to fall hard on the asphalt.

Gary quickly ran over to her and put and helped her sit on her butt," You dope, why did you take off?"

Misty sobbed," I can't go there! I-it's s-s-s-s-still t-t-too hard for m-me!"

Gary sighed and shook his head," Oh god, Mist I'm so sorry, I should have figured-"

"Gary, I can't move my ankle." Misty interrupted hysterically.

Gary bit his upper lip and pulled out his phone. Pressing a few buttons, he turned on a small flash light, bright enough for him to examine Misty's ankle.

"This isn't good, we need to wrap it up right away." Gary said while reaching for his shirt. Misty stopped him," What are you doing?"

"Would you prefer I remove my pants or your dress?" Gary snapped unintentionally.

Misty whimpered," Your shirt's fine."

Gary nodded and removed his white T-shirt, revealing his very well-toned chest. Misty held back a blush as she studied his chest. Gary then ripped off a piece of his shirt and firmly, but gently tied it around Misty's quickly, swelling ankle. Misty clenched her teeth.

" Ah, it hurts." She moaned in pain.

Gary finished up the knot," Well you did break your ankle, why did you wear heels anyway; I thought you were against high heels?"

"I am, but Ash pleaded, and I couldn't refuse."

"Of course you couldn't. Well now you're stuck with a broken ankle and dirty dress."

Misty rolled her eyes," You know I could care less about the dress; but what about my ankle?! There is no way Ash could even help me out; he's not strong enough to lift me!"

"I thought you said he was." Gary retorted.

"Oh Gary shut it; you know I lied! Can you please help me; no one else can!" misty pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, look here's what we'll do; you call Ash and tell him there is a major family emergency in Jhoto with your sisters. You have to leave right away, and I'm bringing you to the airport. Now it'll take two weeks to heal that ankle so make sure he knows you'll be gone for about two weeks."

Misty nodded," Okay, fine and dandy, but what do I do about my clothes; I can't wear this dress for 2 weeks! Plus, I can't hide out at the Oak household with your sister, and visiting grandpa, who Ash always wants to see!"

"One, we need to get to your house to gather clothing for you, forget about bathroom supplies, I can buy some for you. And two, I'll explain the house situation in the car on the way, we haven't got a moment to spare; let's go." Gary explained while gently picking Misty up and setting her into the car. He then got in and drove quickly to Misty's house, where while he gathered up his clothing as fast as he could, Misty made the phony phone call about the sudden family emergency trip. Ash seemed doubtful and sad on the phone, but quickly understood that Misty needed to go. When Misty was asked if she needed a ride; she quickly declined.

"No it's fine Ash. Gary said he'd take care of it! Enjoy your dinner, this is your first and you should celebrate."

"Okay Hun, but call me if you run into trouble! And please call me when you get to Jhoto, I wanna know you're safe." Ash replied.

"I will, now kiss kiss; the plane about to take off!" Misty said while hanging up.

Gary put her bag of clothes in the trunk and scoffed," Kiss kiss, Aww that's so kindergarten." He teased as they drove away.

" Jealous?" Misty replied.

Gary shook his head," Sorry dear, I have no reason to be jealous of that phrase. Now listen; I'm going ot explain this once."

Misty nodded," Got it!"

"My sister and I worked on buying me a house six months ago so that I'd have a place of my own ot live at when I would finally return. It's a huge house, but I think you'll enjoy it; I kinda had it made especially for us; at the time when we got people on it, I assumed we could be together again, but that's besides the point. Now, I suspect many unwanted visitors will show up, so I will hide you somewhere, and you can't make a sound, okay?"

"Okay I understand, but what do you mean you had it especially made for us?"

"Geez Red, you are _way too curious._ Fine, I'll speak; I had one level of the house totally done for you personally, but not so much as it were to be only for you. This level includes a mini gym, swimming pool, big locker room with a shower, and an entertainment room for when you wanted to be alone. The other levels of the house are just like any other tow story house." Gary admitted.

Misty gasped and blushed," W-wow, you did that all for m-me?"

"Well , I love you don't I? Sadly, I can no; longer show you how much without invoking the rules of a friendship."

"Well I respect that you're willing to honor that I'm engaged. Thank you so much for helping me anyway."

Gary smiled," Eh it's no trouble; Ashy boy couldn't even lit you from the couch while you're sitting huh? You need someone who can pick you up over their head if they really needed to."

Misty giggled," Yeah, I guess so."

The rest of the ride was silent as Gary drove to his new house that even he, hadn't spent the night in yet. The worst part was; he planned a romantic dinner for misty when they finally moved in, but now; any chance of that was scrapped along with the promise of getting a kiss from the angel he waited so long for, only to be crushed by a boy much less manly than himself.

"Alright Mist, here's our home for the next two weeks." Gary said as he unlocked the gate with a card key. They pulled in slowly, giving the two enough time to take it all in. It was marvelous; the house itself was three stories tall, just as Gary had said, and it was surrounded by an array of hedges on either side of the manor. In the front "lawn" colorful flowers decorate the green grass that shone mysteriously in the moonlight. Misty gawked as he pulled in the huge driveway and turned the car off.

"Ready Waterflower?"

Misty nodded," Sure am, boy am I tired." She yawned.

Gary got out of the car and grabbed her bag. Cautiously, he helped her to her feet for half a second before picking her up effortlessly with one arm. Pacing to the door quickly, he opened it with his key and turned on the switch by the door.

Instantly, the whole first "level" lit up with light as he shut the door quietly behind him. Misty examined the living room; it was decorated with many knick knacks and posters. Carrying her and her clothes to the bathroom, Gary set Misty down on the toilet in the master bathroom, bigger then Misty's own by about three times.

"Your clothes are in the bag; I organized them as quickly as I could. I'm going to go put some clothes on, I'll be back for you in a few minutes, okay Red?"

"Okay, but don't keep me waiting; I want to sleep!" misty warned.

Gary chuckled and disappeared off into the other room, leaving Misty alone to gather her most comfortable Pj's and put them on slowly.

Once Gary returned, Misty was fully clothed and had her now, long red hair down.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yes! Now where are you going to sleep?"

"In my bed." Gary replied sarcastically.

"Take me to your bed as well." Misty demanded.

Gary blinked a couple of times," Excuse me, _you're engaged remember?!"_

"_I_ know, but Gary, I can't sleep in a bed by myself anymore; I get really bad night terrors when I do! Also, I might need some late night assistance since I can't really walk."

Gary sighed and threw her over his shoulder," Well whatever, but don't go telling everyone it was my idea." He said while Misty punched him for picking her up so roughly.

It took about five or ten minutes, but Gary had finally managed to set, Misty up in the bed so that she was comfortable.

Snuggling into the covers she smiled up at Gary," Hehe, big ol' Oak isn't all that manly after all! I knew you hadn't changed that much since we last saw each other."

Gary smirked while turning off the light," Well don't let that get around; I couldn't possibly gain any more fans. I'm quite happy that girls don't swoon over me as much as they used to."

"I'll try and keep it to myself then."

"Good, now go to bed; you need your beauty sleep." Gary said while getting under the covers.

Facing away from Misty he yawned," g' night misty."

"Night Gary." Misty said while closing her eyes. That's when she fell asleep, almost instantly, and she did something that Gary wished she hadn't; lifting his arm up, she snuggled into his chest with one hand on top of his chest like they used to when they dated. Gary got Goosebumps as her hot breath delicately pierced his skin.

Shrugging it off, he placed one hand on top of hers and fell into a deep, and much needed slumber.


End file.
